OneShot's FyexKurogane
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: serie de One-shot's, KuroxFye, entren y leean    no se arrepentiran... 1-Completos
1. Completos, uno solo

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Clamp, solo uso los personajes para fines malévolos en los fic's.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Completos, uno solo.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

(Fye POV)

En ocasiones la vida te puede hacer diversas jugadas, unas malas, otras peores, sin duda, a mi me toco lo peor de lo peor, vivir como un vil vampiro, depender de un liquido vital para todos.

Principalmente para él, solo dreno su vida poco a poco, ¿Qué será de él cuando necesite mas?... ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no me sacie con la dosis que él me ofrece?, no quiero ni pensarlo, él, mi persona importante.

En la fría habitación solo estamos tres, él, yo y Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona ya estaban dormidas, que mas da esperar unos minutos mas, después de todo, tenía una buena vista desde esta perspectiva, podía verlo sin que se inmutara, de hecho nunca lo hacía, eso provocaba que me gustara mas, sonreí de medio lado

-hoe, ¿de qué rayos te ríes? – me pregunto un poco molesto

- de nada Kuro-pon, de nada – respondí con una gran sonrisa – es solo que estar en silencio me causa pensar en cosas divertidas… -

-Fye-san, en verdad no me gustaría pensar qué clase de cosas divertidas – agrego el pequeño Syaoran – yo, creo que me iré a descansar –

-lo necesitas mocoso, nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar la puerta de Sakura – a veces se preocupa demasiado por los demás y lo demuestra tan poco

-gracias Kurogane-san -

-anda Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan y Moko-chan estarán bien a nuestro cuidado -

-gracias a ti también Fye-san, nos vemos mañana – lo seguí en su recorrido, no quite mi mirada de él hasta que se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto mi espadachín preferido

-¿Qué hago de que Kuro-pin? –

-deja de hacer eso, pareces un niño chiquito – estaba molesto, justo como me gustaba

-ho vamos Kurogane-kun, ¿no te agrada que sea así de travieso? –

-Fy-Fye… - susurro acalorado

-jajajajajaja… juraría que te sonrojaste – era genial hacerlo enojar

-hmp… - volteo su rostro para que yo no lo viera, era divertido, pero yo sabía muy bien que todo podía terminar.

-¿crees que eres eterno? – le pregunte

(Fin POV)

-¿a qué viene tu pregunta? –

-¿piensas que nunca morirás? – pregunto con semblante obscuro

-¿Qué? –

-fue un error Kurogane – susurro con la mirada perdida

-¿de qué demonios hablas? – grito alterado el moreno – jamás hablas claramente, dime a que rayos te refieres! –

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto - ¿tenias alguna razón en especial? –

-Fye… -

-¿Por qué te sacrificas por mi?... ¿no entiendes que llegara el momento en que no me seas suficiente y te matare? –

-hmp… - Kurogane desvió su mirada para evitar la del mage y sonrió de medio lado – te estabas muriendo – fue lo único que dijo

-¿te parece divertido? – pregunto el otro ofendido, se puso de pie repentinamente y su mirada azulada cambio rápidamente a una ambarina, su único ojo se posaba sobre el moreno con un enojo palpable -¿crees que para mí es divertido ver como poco a poco te voy drenando? –

-tampoco es como si me fuera a morir, la sangre se renueva, en cambio tú tienes que vivir de ella, ¿en qué te afecta? –

-hubiera preferido la muerte en vez de depender de alguien – siseo con un tono un tanto extraño

-¿y tú crees que a mí me agrada que me muerdas cada vez que te sientes débil?... mejor ya olvídalo, no tiene caso… - Kurogane se reacomodo en el sillón, Fye aun seguía de pie observando al espadachín, su ojo volvió a la normalidad y él se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar bajo la atenta mirada del moreno – ni creas que iré por ti –

-no esperaba que lo hicieras – respondió él y abandono el lugar dejando descolocado al otro, no esperaba ese tipo de respuestas del rubio, siempre era un puchero o un reproche, no una respuesta tan seca.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

El aire exterior era relajante, la recién discusión con Kurogane tenía a Fye un poco preocupado, pero su principal pensamiento no era eso, camino hasta un camino empedrado donde se tumbo bajo un árbol, ¿Por qué se enojo con Kurogane?, ¿Por qué le reprocho?, y lo más importante era él porque eso le interesaba tanto, de un tiempo para acá todos sus pensamientos eran ocupados por el chico de ojos rubí, incluso varias ocasiones se encontraba divagando en sus ojos, ocasionalmente aparecía en sus sueños, probablemente se estaba volviendo loco de tanto que peleaban.

-creo que esto es una locura – susurro al viento con los ojos cerrados

-Fye… - lo llamo una extraña voz

-quien quiera que seas muéstrate – respondió él mostrando su ojo ambarino

-¿que es lo que te preocupa joven mago? –

-no le interesa a alguien que no da la cara –

-tu posición no es esta, quieres aparentar algo que no eres, ¿Qué te preocupa?... ¿te sientes incompleto? –

-¡si quieres pelear aparece de una vez! – grito fuera de sus casillas, un repentino viento lo sorprendió, el cielo estrellado se lleno de nubes y un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio

-yo no soy alguien que guste de la pelea para solucionar los problemas, en realidad yo soluciono los problemas de los demás –

-Fye! – llamaron a sus espaldas, Kurogane venia corriendo con su espada desenvainada y un extraño brillo en su mirada, se emparejo junto al mago y lo observo de pies a cabeza - ¿estas bien? –

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –

-ambos tienen una gran confusión, un tiempo a solas ayudara –

-¿Quién es! – grito Kurogane

-no tuve resultados ni, te esfuerces – dijo Fye volteando a todos lados

-todo se confunde fácilmente, los humanos son perfectos e imperfectos, a todos les falta algo y ustedes deberán encontrarlo – una luz blanca se extendía poco a poco encerrando a los dos en su interior, tanto el mago como el ninja no sabían que ocurría, algo parecido a un remolino los trago, el antiguo escenario volvió a la normalidad, la noche estrellada aun seguía ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Fye POV**)

Una agradable brisa removía mis cabellos, me sentía muy cómodo acostado encima de no sé que, aspire hondo una agradable fragancia, era casi adicta, no quería abrir los ojos, me sentía muy bien así, gire el rostro y el sol me dio de lleno, instintivamente abrí los ojos, era un día claro, había pasto alrededor y yo seguía sobre algo cómodo, subí mi mirada poco a poco hasta encontrarme con el rostro de Kurogane, me tenia aprisionado entre sus brazos, un calor insoportable cubrió todo mi rostro y como pude me levante, él no se despertó gracias al cielo, lo observe, lucia tan apacible, pocas veces lo veía así de tranquilo, voltee a mi alrededor para encontrarme con árboles y mas arboles, el panorama era extraño e irreconocible para mí, no estaba el camino hacia la casa donde nos quedamos ni nada por el estilo.

Por un momento me asuste, pero cuando sentí que Kurogane despertaba me tranquilice apenas un poco, al ver su expresión pude adivinar que estaba algo mallugado, tal vez fue por el golpe.

Flash Back-

_Una luz cegadora nos envolvió y un remolino nos trago, el movimiento dentro de él era descontrolado, me golpee varias veces contra sus "paredes", de repente se abrió ante nuestros pies dejando ver un verde pasto que estaba lejos de nosotros, sentí como caíamos, sería inevitable el golpe que nos llevaríamos, lo peor que pudiera pasar es que quedáramos inconscientes._

_-Fye! – grito Kurogane extendiendo sus brazos para envolverme, lo demás se volvió borroso._

Fin Flash Back-

Él recibió el golpe por mí, estuve tentado a preguntarle, pero recordé que estaba enojado con él, así que solo me limite a observarlo, se puso de pie lentamente y volteo a todos lados, obviamente sabe que estamos perdidos.

-andando – fue lo único que me dijo, fruncí el ceño y lo seguí

-¿a caso tienes idea de donde estamos? –

-no, pero no íbamos a quedarnos en el mismo lugar – como odio esa posición de duro que tiene

-a claro, es mejor dar vueltas en círculo sin saber a dónde ir, bien Kuro-pon –

-no necesito tus comentarios sarcásticos –

-tal vez si tu no hubieras salido nada de esto hubiera pasado – reproche enojado

-Fye eres un… -

-cuanto más peleen, más larga será su estancia aquí – esa voz de nuevo, me tenia arto

-¿a que te refieres? – se adelanto a preguntar Kurogane

-deben volverse uno y evitar los conflictos entre ustedes, personas que estarán juntas toda la vida no es correcto tener enojos a todo momento –

-se mas claro – pedí ahora yo

-la respuesta a todo la encontraran en ustedes – genial con lo que me agradan los monosílabos de él

-¿eso es todo? – pregunto, paso largo rato y la voz no le contesto, clavo su mirada en el suelo y luego en mi, sus ojos se iluminaron, el rubí se volvió más intenso, seguramente me reclamara - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –

-si no entendiste tú, ¿esperas que yo lo haga? –

-Fye, por dios, comprende en que situación estamos, no sabemos dónde estamos, además de incomunicados, no hay comida, ponte a pensar en la solución –

-hay dos cabezas, las dos debemos pensar, no seré el único que se rompa el cráneo para dar con la solución –

-has estado insoportable, y me gustaría saber porque, piensa como podemos salir de aquí… iré a buscar algo de comida – se dio la media vuelta y se alejo caminando, sus palabras calaron hondo, ¿insoportable dijo?, me quede pensando en sus palabras, ¿era verdad eso?, y si así lo era, ¿Por qué?, además estaba mi otro problema, cada vez que él estaba cerca me sentía estúpido y para enmascarar eso me volvía agresivo, que está pasando conmigo, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?.

Me puse a dar vueltas en círculos, por lo menos debía encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, di con una cueva, no era un hotel 5 estrellas, ni una de las mejores posadas, pero serviría para cobijarnos del frio, volví al lugar donde me dejo, aun no volvía, excelente así me daba más tiempo para pensar, enliste las sensaciones:

1.- Estupidez – era más que obvia, no sabía que responder cuando él me preguntaba algo

2.- Calor – ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?, cuando él está cerca un incomodo calor me cubre y hace que mi rostro se pinte de rojo

3.- palpitaciones muy rápidas – mi corazón parecía caballo desbocado cuando pensaba un segundo en él

4.- falta de atención – efecto secundario de la estupidez

5.- la más importante de todas, soñar despierto y dormido con él, y para variar siempre era lo mismo, los dos juntos, sonriendo en medio de una atmosfera de felicidad.

Repase mentalmente todas una por una, y llegue a una escalofriante respuesta… me había enamorado del ninja.

No, no y no!, eso no era posible, era más que imposible era incorrecto, yo no podía estar enamorado de él, y todavía más imposible, el no podía estar enamorado de mi, estaba seguro, era imposible, mi cabeza me comenzó a doler, todo era ilógico, tan cerrado del mundo exterior estaba que no me di cuenta cuando el llego frente a mi si no hasta que me dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza que me hizo reaccionar, lo vi, estaba sudado y no traía la camisa que le cubría el pecho, se veía tan… tan…

-apetecible – susurre

-¿Qué? – rayos pensé en voz alta

-¿de que? – pregunte lo más normal posible

-dijiste apetecible –

-oh si, la comida que traes, espero que este apetecible – compuse mi error, por lo menos así no seguiría preguntando

-hmp… con quién crees que estas tratando – estaba dispuesto a bajar la comida cuando le detuve, le dije que había encontrado una cueva que ahí era mejor comer ya que la noche estaba por caer, sorpresivamente acepto sin chistar, el camino a la cueva fue en silencio, un silencio incomodo para mí porque lo menos que quería era pensar en él y su cuerpo bien formado y con sudor recorriéndolo, todo tan perfecto tan…

-irreal –

-eh?... – otra vez en voz alta!

-toda esta situación me parece irreal, me gustaría volver lo más pronto con Sakura, Syaoran y Moko-chan –

-tú no puedes vivir sin ellos –

-por lo menos me agradan las personas –

-¿esta es la cueva? –

-si… aquí es – agradecí internamente que no siguiera con la pelea porque seguramente no hubiera terminado bien, entramos a paso lento, no sé porque se me hacia más fría que cuando la encontré, Kurogane saco las frutas que encontró y comenzamos a comer en silencio.

Yo no soy una persona que tolere estar callado tanto tiempo, pero después de mi macabra conclusión era mejor callar y no decir nada, lance un gran suspiro al aire, él comía tranquilamente, se veía relajado, tal vez esta situación era relajante para él, alejado de tanto problema, empiezo a creer que esto quizás es mejor que andar de mundo en mundo buscando o huyendo… un momento… yo no puedo estar pensando así, ¿y Mokona?...¿Sakura?...¿Syaoran?... yo no debería pensar así… la confianza y tranquilidad que Kurogane me transmite me está afectando.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? – me pregunto

-en nada – susurre muy despacio

-a veces me gustaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza, en que piensas, que deseas – su voz hizo sonar esas palabras como suplica, me sorprendió la forma de hablar que uso

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunte preocupado no era muy de él hablar de ese modo

-eres demasiado misterioso Fye, me gustaría saber más de ti… - hizo a un lado las frutas que estaba comiendo, yo lo seguí con la mirada, de repente se puso de pie y llego frente a mí, estaba muy cerca, tanto que su respiración chocaba con la mía y nublaba mi juicio – necesito saber que es lo que sientes… -

**(Fin POV)**

De a poco el ninja corto toda distancia con el mago, sus labios se unieron en un beso, que al principio fue suave, cálido y cariñoso, pero con forme el tiempo subía de intensidad hasta convertirse en uno salvaje y posesivo por las dos partes, solo pararon hasta que sintieron la falta de aire, las mejillas de Fye estaban rojas y los ojos de Kurogane irradiaban un brillo extraño, un brillo nunca antes visto por el mago.

-no quiero que digas algo – advirtió Kurogane – esto de por si es difícil para mí, solo no digas nada ahora… solo limítate a sentir -

-pe-pero… -

-¿acaso dije que hablaras?... –

-es que… ¿esto está pasando enserio?... –

-eres raro, no hay duda – el ninja sonrió de medio lado – claro que está pasando… aquí y ahora, no soy una persona que ventila sus sentimientos tan fácilmente… así que no esperes palabras bonitas, que mis actos hablen por si solos… -

-Kuro… -

-hablas demasiado – interrumpió a Fye y lo cayo con un beso, el mago se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro pedía permiso con su lengua para entrar a su boca, hace segundos lo había besado salvajemente y ahora ¿pedía permiso?, sonrió y dio paso al de ojos rubí, poco a poco las manos del rubio subieron por la espalda del otro, Kurogane atrajo hacia él a SU mago sintiendo el calor que recorría su cuerpo, después de un tiempo los besos dejaron de ser solo eso, el moreno mordía el cuello de Fye y dejaba pequeños hematomas marcando su territorio.

Lentamente ambos cayeron de súbito al suelo frio sin dejar de lado las caricias, el moreno hizo a un lado el pesado abrigo del rubio y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, por otro lado Fye no dejaba de recibir besos, lanzaba suspiros largos y sonoros, la delgada tela que cubría la parte superior del cuerpo del mago desapareció y a cambio de eso tenía sobre él al ninja, fue un intercambio algo injusto, pero que a Fye le dio mucho gusto, pero claro, no sería solo el juguete, el también jugaría.

-se que dijiste que no dijera nada… pero incluso en este estado es difícil…Kuro-pon – dijo arrastrando las palabras

-en ocasiones eres irritante, pero me alegra que lo seas solo conmigo… -

-quiero tenerte solo para mí, que nadie ose tocarte más que yo… quiero que esta noche sea la más mágica de nuestras vidas… -

-lo será… lo prometo… -

[Leemon] (**Fye POV**)

_El piso era frio, pero no me importaba, tenerlo a él encima mío hacia que olvidara esa sensación, sus ojos rubís brillaban, algo que jamás había visto en él, yo elegí perderme en su boca sin dejar de lado lo que antes había pensado._

_Él no sería el único que jugaría, claro que no, en este juego somos dos, y los dos vamos a jugar, lo tome por sorpresa e invertí posiciones quedando él debajo mío, sonríe, aun no quitaba esa expresión de su rostro, decidí sacar mi lado salvaje, después de todo el ya me había ahorrado el trabajo al estar sin camisa._

_Lo bese posesivamente, algo que jamás había hecho, pero me gusto, ahora sé que siente cuando se comporta como un Dios, y verdaderamente parecía uno, un adonis para ser específicos, de golpe detuve la dosis de besos ante su asombro solo atine a sonreír, sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos lentamente fui descendiendo hasta tu boca de nuevo para depositar un beso, solo uno, luego fue su cuello, el me mordió, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo?, devore su cuello, vi como se esforzaba por evitar los suspiros que terminaban por salir convertidos en gruñidos, hizo que me excitara aun mas, baje lentamente hasta su pecho dejando besos y saliva en todos mi trayecto hasta mi objetivo: su pantalón._

_Creo que él pensó lo mismo que yo porque solo lo vi sonreír, lentamente retire el cinturón de su lugar y cuando me proponía desabotonar el pantalón recordé nuestra última riña, pare en seco y perturbado lo observe –"¿Qué?" – fue todo lo que dijo, yo no conteste, me limite a observarlo, ¿Cómo después de una pelea así podíamos estar de esta manera los dos?, me viaje tanto intentando encontrar una respuesta que no me di cuenta cuando invertimos posiciones, yo ahora estaba abajo._

_Me beso con intensidad y salvajismo, casi sentí como me arrancaba los labios de lo extremo que era el beso, de pronto sentí un jalón a la altura del pantalón y el botón y la bragueta pasaron a segundo término, sin dejar de besarme Kurogane metió su mano dentro de mis interiores, la parte más sensible de mi ser estaba esperando por eso, ahogue un gemido en su boca al sentir el contacto de su mano con mi "amiguito", comenzó con caricias para después frotarlo de arriba abajo, sin poderme contener mordí sus labios y arañe su espalda, era un placer extremo que jamás había probado, me saco los pantalones de un golpe como un experto y sus besos descendieron hasta "el" lo tomo entre sus manos y siguió dándome la receta, yo quería que parara que ya me diera lo que tenia para mi, solo vi como sonreía juguetonamente dándome a entender que me haría pagar por lo de hace rato, comenzó a morderlo y lamerlo, mis manos se enterraban cada vez más en la tierra, mi espalda adoptaba formas extrañas, me encorvaba a más no poder y cuando sentí que me iba a correr saque todas las fuerzas que pude y lo arrastre hasta mi boca, lo bese posesivamente y sentí el sabor de mi y de el combinados, era una explosión extraña pero suculenta._

_Recorrí con mis manos todo su abdomen y llegue a su pantalón que estaba aun intacto, estando yo totalmente desnudo me senté sobre su pecho y comenzó a rozar mi parte contra él, Kurogane mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejando ver que estaba en las mismas que yo, saque su pantalón lentamente y su ropa interior de la misma manera, abrí los ojos de sobremanera, era enorme y estaba notablemente contento de verme, vi los ojos de su dueño, me miraba con cierta arrogancia como diciendo "todo eso es mío", sonreí y comenzó a acariciarlo._

_-mas rápido! – pedía él y yo se lo concedí, un liquido blanco y viscoso broto de él al poco tiempo llenando mis manos._

_Me tomo por los brazos haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, se puso de pie conmigo a cuestas y nos seguimos besando, mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos, y me estrello contra la pared, grite, no de dolor, si no de placer, situé mis pies en el suelo y al hacerlo me tope con algo erecto y muy duro, Kurogane me volteo y me puso contra la pared, susurro algo inaudible en mi oído y al poco rato entro en mi ser. Al principio me sentí incomodo contra el frio de la pared y la sensación que sentía pero después me acostumbre, sus manos paseaban por mi pecho, al parecer sintió mi dolor y quiso tranquilizarme "¿todo bien?" me pregunto con voz ronca, yo asentí, él comenzó el lento vaivén, se sentía tan bien, mis manos se estrellaron en la pared, era más de lo que podía soportar, aumento la velocidad y las estocadas eran más salvajes, grite, estaba por tocar el cielo y después lo sentí, dejo toda su esencia dentro de mí, mis piernas se doblaron pero él me atrapo, juntos caímos rendidos al suelo, mi moreno halo nuestras ropas para taparnos con ellas, y me beso, me abrace a su humanidad y caí preso de un profundo sueño._

_Sin duda alguna, esa noche hice el amor, el más puro amor._

[Fin leemon]

El movimiento matutino me despertó, abrí mis ojos azules a un nuevo día, a mi lado aun dormido estaba Kurogane con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordé la noche anterior, después de quedarnos dormidos despertamos en medio de la noche y lo volvimos a hacer, un calor cubrió mis mejillas, era genial.

Sin despertarlo me levante y tome mis ropas, me sentía un poco adolorido pero había valido la pena, sonreí, me parecía todo tan extraño, un día tan alejados y al otro muy unidos.

-¿has encontrado lo que faltaba? – demonios, me había olvidado por lo que estábamos aquí!, esa voz me devolvió a la realidad.

-no lo sé – respondí, hubo silencio, uno muy incomodo, alguien se acerco por detrás, estaba listo para golpearlo y al darme vuelta vi a Kurogane perturbado.

-¿que pasa? –

-esa voz de nuevo – le respondí con la cara más seria que pude, ambos esperamos a que apareciera de nuevo pero nada… decidimos entrar pero antes de eso rocas colapsaron tapando la entrada, el suelo comenzó a moverse como si hubiera un terremoto y el cielo se nublo.

-debían encontrar su faltante, y no lo han hecho, ahora están destinados a la muerte – el piso se abrió, me asome y solo pude ver un fondo rojo, Kurogane me atrajo hacia sí.

-no dejare que nadie te haga daño – me susurro, cada vez estábamos más cerca del precipicio, cada vez más cerca de la muerte.

De un momento a otro se nos termino el suelo y lentamente caíamos a un vacio, juntos, como siempre debimos haber estado.

-te amo Fye – me dijo Kurogane, no era el momento apropiado, pero me sentí feliz

-te amo Kurogane – le dije yo, debía saberlo, se merecía saberlo, cerré los ojos y lo bese, si debíamos morir no había problema, encontré lo que me hacía falta.

-se encontraron… -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

La luz me dio de lleno a los ojos y con molestia los abrí, arboles con copas verdes, pájaros cantando y Kurogane debajo de mi, voltee a todos lados, el camino al refugio donde estaban Syaoran y los demás apareció ante mis ojos.

Me levante sobresaltado, ¿Cómo era que estábamos aquí, si hace un momento estábamos a punto de morir?.

-encontraron su complemento – esa voz otra vez – resolvieron diferencias, todo a su manera, pero al final llegaron cada uno a su destino –

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? –

-quiero lo mejor para todos, ustedes no son muy buenos sobre asuntos del corazón, no con tantos problemas, un tiempo a solas lo resolvería –

-me gustaría verte… - susurre al viento, sabía que esa petición no sería aceptada, suspire y me di vuelta, al hacerlo reflejos de un destello de luz me hicieron voltear de nuevo, una figura se estaba formando dentro de ese destello… Chii .

-Chii… - susurre, era ella… o eso creo.

-Fye, tu eres feliz, no necesitar seguir huyendo… - me sonrió y se desvaneció, Kurogane ya había despertado y se encontraba detrás mío

-¿está todo bien? –

-creo que si – le respondí, se coloco frente a mí, levanto mi mentón y me beso, yo le correspondí, después de todo, ya éramos uno solo.

-Kuro-pon! – grito Mokona alarmada

-Fy-Fye-san? – susurro Syaoran impresionado

-que lindos – dijo Sakura emocionada.

Deshicimos el beso de inmediato, la cara de Mokona dejaba ver que estaba furioso, la de Syaoran era todo un poema y Sakura estaba feliz, sonreí, sería complicado explicar la situación, pero con Kurogane a mi lado todo era más fácil, el tomo mi mano y me jalo, pasamos entre todos como si nada, era claro que no quería perder tiempo, no tenía nada de malo explicar todo más tarde…¿o sí?.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**La verdad es que yo soy nueva en este ámbito, jamás había escrito Yaoi y hacerlo por primera vez para mi fue muy difícil, este one-shot me tomo cerca de un mes escribirlo, creo que mas de un mes, pero al final salio, espero que les agrade, si es asi, seguire escribiendo Yaoi aunque se me complique un poco.**

**Dedicado especialmente a JoLuRo, sin tu constante presión tal vez no lo hubiera hecho… '¬¬ ya no me presiones por favor.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	2. Bajo la lluvia

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Terminado a las 9:59 pm del 21 de octubre.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Bajo la lluvia .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**(Fye POV)**

Los susurros del viento eran terroríficos y las gotas de lluvia me golpeaban muy fuerte, pero nada de eso me importaba, me sentía muy mal como para tomar en cuenta lo malo del clima; la realidad era que tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre la lluvia, buscando consuelo en ella.

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tanto tiempo lidiando con esto para que por fin cuando lo acepto, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que realmente siento, pase esto, debí imaginarme que prefería algo así… digo… ella es mujer yo soy hombre, él es hombre… es más que obvio hacia qué lado se inclinaría; fui tan idiota como para hacerme fantasías con él pensando que algún día me corresponderá, ja…si como no, seguramente te hará caso Fye. ¡Mírate! Eres tan patético, no eres lo suficiente para alguien como Kurogane, en qué demonios estaba pensando… ¿confesarle mi amor?... no es la primera vez que me gana una mujer, pero tenía la esperanza que él fuera diferente a los demás, creo que la lluvia no va a parar, y yo aquí como idiota dando tumbos sin saber a dónde voy a parar, la imagen seguía repitiéndose en mi mente, de repente choque con algo, subí mi mirada y era él…

-Hola – dije con voz inaudible

-Fye – dijo mi nombre con un tono suplicante que ignore por completo

-Kurogane – murmure sin ganas

-¿Qué haces **bajo la lluvia**? – me pregunto algo preocupado

-lo mismo podría preguntar yo – respondí lo más indiferente que pude

-tonto – me respondió en reproche y me abrazo

-¿q-que haces? -

-idiota – susurro por lo bajo – deberías saber que hago aquí, de nada sirve correr como alma que lleva el diablo si yo te veo –

-¿que tú qué? –

-¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta? –

-eh… -

-Siempre supe que me espiabas, no soy estúpido, me gustaba sentirme espiado por ti, pero sé que ella te hecho todo a perder –

-¡o-oye! – me separe bruscamente de él - ¿d-de que me estás hablando? –

-¿nadie te ha dicho que hablas demasiado? – dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí – le dije que no –

-¿no a quién? – le pregunte confundido

-a ella, le dije que no y después corrí a buscarte, corres muy rápido – tomo mi mentón y levanto mi rostro – te amo – me dijo muy despacio y me beso.

Aquel beso me tomo por sorpresa, abrí enormemente mis ojos y el pulso se me acelero.

Lentamente fui recordando lo que en días pasados sucedió, su indiferencia conmigo, las chicas persiguiéndolo… todo… tenía muy presente este día, lo que paso era evidencia suficiente para que nada de esto sucediera, aun así… aquí estamos los dos…

".."

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

"**.."**

**Flash Back-**

_-Fye despierta – grito papá, lo que él no sabía es que no pude dormir en toda la noche. El solo hecho de pensar la acción que ese día tenía planeado realizar ahuyento a Morfeo y me dejo como zombi con retraso mental._

_En fin, me levante, quite toda prenda que cubría mi cuerpo dejando un camino hacia el baño, abrí la llave de agua fría y deje que el chorro a presión relajara mis músculos, lo que iba hacer no era sencillo; era la idea más descabellada que jamás había tenido en toda mi vida… confesarle mi amor a… ¿un chico? Sinceramente aun no terminaba de aceptar la idea, pero lo que él me provocaba con tan solo pensar su nombre no era casualidad ni alguna rara enfermedad… era algo que jamás había sentido. _

_Decidí entonces que ya era suficiente, jamás me he detenido ante algo y esto no será la excepción… fue entonces cuando recordé que el agua de la ducha aun corría y yo tenía la piel como pasa. Salí y me aliste para ir al colegio; cuando baje las escaleras mi padre ya me había hecho el desayuno, unos suculentos huevos revueltos con dos panes tostado y un vaso de jugo… el problema es que no tenía hambre pero no podía dejar la comida, así que de todas maneras me la comí._

_De camino a la escuela iba repasando todo lo que iría a decir… sí que era difícil._

_-¡Hey! ¡Fye! – me di la vuelta y del otro lado de la calle venían Syaoran y Sakura corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, se veían tan tiernos._

_-buenos días Fye – me dijo Sakura cuando por fin me alcanzaron -¿dormiste bien? –_

_-sí, ¿Por qué? – mentí_

_-no te vez bien – contesto Syaoran, esos dos son perfectos como pareja, parece que siempre están sincronizados._

_-no es nada, tal vez solo me levante del lado equivocado hoy – fingí una sonrisa _

_-bueno, solo espero que no te quedes dormido entre clases – me dijo Sakura_

_-deben ir a verme jugar, esta vez ganaremos la copa –_

_-oh, es cierto, las clases terminaran a medio día – no me acordaba del juego, Kurogane será el capitán, seguro ganan._

_-por eso no puedes quedarte dormido en las clases – me repitió Sakura_

_-hare todo lo que esté en mis manos – después de esa pequeña platica los 3 nos dirigimos a la escuela, ellos tan felices y yo demasiado nervioso._

_Iba tan metido en mis cosas que no me di cuenta cuando entramos a la escuela, tampoco cuando ya estábamos en la puerta del edificio, solo reaccione cuando choque con alguien._

_-lo siento –_

_-deberías fijarte mejor por donde caminas o por lo menos componer esa mirada perdida – maldita sea, de tanta gente en la escuela tenía que toparme con ella_

_-lo siento mucho Tomoyo, me distraje –_

_-para la próximo deberías estar más atento, no vaya a ser que te caigas –_

_-ya basta Tomoyo – le dijo Sakura, aún me da tristeza recordar como termino su amistad, ella trato de seducir a Syaoran, gracias al cielo es un buen chico y no cedió, sin embargo ella no cedió y lo beso frente a Sakura, fue tan triste ese día_

_-a ti ni siquiera te hablo –_

_-no quiero problemas, hazlo por la amistad que una vez tuvimos… y déjalo en paz –_

_-jum… - Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y se perdió al fondo del pasillo_

_-gracias Sakura-chan –_

_-de nada Fye, para la próxima fíjate mejor por donde andas, ella se ha vuelto muy traicionera –_

_Después del pequeño pero vergonzoso episodio nos fuimos cada quien a su salón, yo iba en el mismo salón que Kurogane, un par de grados más que Sakura y Syaoran; el ambiente dentro era de fiesta, todos estaban muy emocionados por la final de futbol, todos menos Kurogane._

_-grandioso – bufe en voz baja._

_-muchachos, hoy es la final de futbol – nos dijo el profesor – su compañero Kurogane es el capitán del equipo y por lo tanto debe estar en la cancha preparando a su equipo – _

_MI querido Kurogane solo alzo la mirada para ver al profesor con aburrimiento y luego asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Yo solo pude contemplarlo._

_-espero que esta vez ganen – comento un compañero, su comentario hizo que el moreno se molestara y se pusiera de pie… seguramente se pondrá muy feo el asunto._

_-¿piensas que es sencillo correr frente a tanta gente y pelear un balón contra otros que también lo quieren? – pregunto enojado – quisiera verte en ese campo dejando el alma tal como nosotros hacemos –_

_-Kurogane por favor – pidió nuestro profesor_

_-hmp… - lanzo una mirada cargada de veneno al que oso insultarlo y decidió ignorarlo, tomo sus cosas y abandono el salón, seguí su recorrido por el aula con disimulo, lo último que quería era que lo atacaran por mi culpa._

_-abran su libro en la lección de ayer – nos ordenó el profesor, con el mismo ánimo de quien recibe su condena abrí el libro y comencé a leer, no podía concentrarme… pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora para pensar como me pararía frente a él._

_Pasaron 2 horas para que pudiera salir de aquel encierro, solo para adentrarme en el mismísimo infierno, si, infierno; ver a Kurogane sudando la camiseta mientras calentaba era un infierno para mí, el mayor de los calvarios… el cual con gusto pasaría una y otra vez._

_Ya estábamos todos en las gradas, esperando el gran momento, Sakura se sentó junto a mí; había momentos en los que me sentía incómodo, no porque ella estuviera ahí, sino porque podía sentir la persistente mirada de Sakura sobre mí, principalmente en los momentos en que me embelesaba viendo a mi moreno._

_-humm… Sakura, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunté_

_-nada, ¿Por qué? –_

_-es que volteas cada rato, ¿Qué ves? – _

_-pues, creí haber visto a un viejo amigo, pero creo que no es – se excusó… yo sé que es mentira._

_Sakura regreso su mirada al campo para tratar de ubicar a Syaoran. Yo por mi parte buscaba a otra persona._

_Las horas pasaban cual si fueran segundos, el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer su furia sobre el terreno de juego y estábamos empatados, todo se resumía en la última jugada, Kurogane iba al frente por la izquierda detrás traía a dos defensas y rápidamente todo el demás equipo subió al área de gol, dio un pase espectacular a Syaoran y avanzo un poco más, él se lo devolvió, faltaban pocos segundos, se perfilo y disparo, el balón avanzo cortando el viento y todos en las gradas conteníamos la respiración, en el campo todos detuvieron sus movimientos y el portero del equipo contrario corrió de poste a poste para intentar alcanzar el balón, pero era demasiado tarde… ya había entrado en la red._

_-GANAMOS! – grito Sakura muy emocionada y en ese mismo instante todos comenzaron a gritar, para mí era casi imposible, no porque no pudiera sino porque está ocupado viendo como Kurogane celebraba su gol, pude ver que volteo a las gradas y buscaba algo, por un momento nuestras miradas se toparon y fue extraño, un impulso eléctrico me recorrió de pies a cabeza y no podía moverme, vi como levantaba la mano y dedicaba el gol a alguien, quise pensar que era a mí pero luego la escuche gritar._

_-¡Yo también te amo Kurogane! – era Tomoyo, justo en ese instante el cielo dejo caer toda su furia sobre mí, la lluvia ahuyento a todo mundo menos a mí._

_Eso no podía ser, ellos no podían estar juntos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí al auditorio; ahí deben de estar celebrando. _

_Para cuando llegue todos estaban comiendo y bailando, Sakura y Syaoran estaban abrazados, pero sentí que uno de ellos dos me miro, no me importo; ya tenía un objetivo fijo, entonces lo vi. Con ella._

_-Atención todo el mundo – grito – necesito decir algo públicamente – todos se callaron al instante y pusieron atención a Tomoyo_

_-¿ahora qué? – se preguntó Sakura con fastidio_

_-bueno, como es obvio todos saben de la increíble victoria del equipo de futbol – todos gritaron histéricamente – exacto, ahora quiero ser portadora de más buenas noticias, en mi carácter de presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos me llena de orgullo entregar este trofeo al equipo de futbol por su estupenda actuación en el campo de juego, ¡Felicidades! – de nuevo una gran bulla exploto._

_-gracias – le dijo Kurogane un poco abrumado_

_-y también quiero hacer algo público – su cara se sonrojo y a mí se me cayó el alma al suelo – y-yo desde hace t-tiempo he estado enamorada de una persona – que no sea él, por favor que no sea él – y su gesto de hoy me confirmo lo que yo ya sabía – no… - Kurogane-kun – se puso de frente a él y se paró de puntitas – me gustas – y… y… lo beso._

_Mi cabeza dio vueltas, me falto el aire y ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, todos gritaban eufóricos, muchos más avanzaban a felicitarlos, otros como Sakura y Syaoran no podían quitar su rostro de desconcierto y yo no podía seguir ahí, sin expresión alguna me di vuelta y salí de ahí, Syaoran salió de su letargo e intento detenerme pero yo ya estaba en la puerta y me fui corriendo._

**Fin flash Back-**

".."

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

"**.."**

Y si resumimos todo, no hay razón alguna para que hayamos llegado a este punto.

Despego sus labios de los míos y me miro con reproche.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-es que… ¿de verdad está pasando esto?... ¿es real? –

-tan real como que estamos mojados –

-pe-pero… -

-Syaoran te vio y me aviso ¿de acuerdo?... yo no te vi, te estuve buscando desde que termino el juego y no había señales de ti por ningún lado –

-Sya… -

-sí, ese chico es como un ángel guardián, gracias a él me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y también es por él que metí ese gol… para ti –

-él… -

-era mi cómplice – su cómplice entonces…

-Sakura… -

-sí, ella también, pero creo que me tarde demasiado en tomar medidas… por poco te dejo ir – la lluvia seguía cayendo y el me miraba de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado, entonces comencé a reírme como loco, todo el dolor, la confusión, tantas cosas para que a fin de cuentas todo terminara como me lo había imaginado.

Kurogane solo me miro y sonrió de medio lado, yo lo mire, fue inevitable sonreír igual que él, tome sus manos, lo lleve junto conmigo en un baile extraño pero de infinita felicidad, él se dejaba guiar y justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más feliz… me beso, solo que esta vez sí respondí.

Los dos **Bajo la lluvia **estábamos demostrando el amor que por tanto tiempo ocultamos, bajo esta lluvia cerrábamos un pacto de amor.

.

.

.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

**.**

**Cerca de 3 meses para hacer este, de verdad esto del Yaoi no es algo que se me de muy bien, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para que les agrade ^^, espero próximamente hacer otro, ya tengo la idea solo falta plasmarlo, los invito a leer otros fic's salidos de mi retorcida mente, emm… no he actualizado a la gran mayoría puesto que tengo algunos capítulos atrasados que estoy haciendo, pero así como salió este, próximamente saldrán los demás.**

**Emm… Tuve que usar a Tomoyo como la mala del cuento porque de verdad no se me ocurría nadie mas en ese momento xD**

**Saludos a todos y un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
